


run boy run!

by thebetterbina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone is Human, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Family, Family Feels, Fluffyfest, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mild Angst, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “Uh … what’re they’re names?”“Connor is the oldest, 16, and a rascal I expect him to be. Caden is 15, a little more quiet but he’s just as much of a troublemaker as his brother.”In which RK800 and RK900 are human boys, mischievous, and out to give Hank Anderson and Elijah Kamski multiple aneurysms.I wanted something cute because no one gives me phucking cute things in this fandom.





	run boy run!

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "[Run Boy Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmc21V-zBq0)" by Woodkid, highly recommended, I love it.
> 
> yeet

“Amanda adopted two boys some years back.”

 

“ _What_.”

 

“I know! Surprising isn’t it?”

 

The low hum of the train shadowed their conversation, a quick glance to the screen beside him informed Hank of the temperature just at 5 degrees celsius - a chilly winter in January for Parisians, and a pain in the ass for someone coming from Detroit. Despite the comforting warmth of their passenger car, he ties his scarf a little tighter, he’s beginning to get a little more intolerable of the cold, a sign of him getting old he guessed.

 

“How old are they?”

 

“5 and 6 when Amanda adopted them, 15 and 16 by now.”

 

“All this time and she never told anyone?”

 

“Never found the need to, in her words.”

 

“I’ll say.”

 

Hank replies with a character gruffness, lips quirking to a side just imagining the stern professor dealing with the hysterical screams of a petulant child. Elijah sat across, face serene if not for the enigmatic smile and overall riddle his personality could be. 

 

_ Ten years _ , it had definitely been awhile since they got back in contact with the Colbridge professor - her abrupt decision to move back to the French countryside of Lyon had officially bewildered Hank into believing Amanda had a list somewhere of the most erratic things to do in her lifetime.  _ Suddenly leaving Detroit to move to her home town back in France? Check. Not informing anyone of the decision until two days before her flight? Double check. _ Though her star student, Elijah, only took the information with a cant of the head, smile still in place as he wished his professor the best in her retirement.

 

Retirement? Hank scoffed at the thought, she was barely hitting her mid 30s and could put down grown men with words alone.

 

So the casual invitation that had pinged in his email only served to throw more questions into the air, it was sudden,  _ definitely sudden _ , but not entirely unwelcome either. Why had they lost touch again? _Right_ , Hank was decidedly useless in maintaining any form of contact. He grimaced, he was supposed to be part of the generation that flourished under social media - yet here he was, that one anomaly that found even texting bothersome.

 

“How’d you get the invitation?”

 

“Unlike you,” Elijah gives Hank an almost teasing glance. “--- we kept in touch online, but she didn’t tell me about the children up until her invitation.”

 

“Suspicious as hell if you ask me.”

 

“Mood.”

 

The soft glow of the computer kept Elijah’s attention, while Hank was all the more impressed with his ability to multi-task despite the jet lag, the comforting glow of the lamp and soft ambience of the ochre passenger compartment lulled him into a light sleep.

 

“Wake me up when we reach.”   
  


“Sure, sure.”

 

The next time he opens his eyes, the sun’s already set and passengers are slowly seeping out of the emptying train. 

 

“Oh good, you’re awake. I was scared I had to put you under a cold shower or something.”

 

Hank only returns with a bleary mumble, slowing getting up and stretching when noticing they were the last of the few to leave. 

 

“Amanda’s picking us up by the way, let’s hurry because I don’t really want to face her anger this late at night.”

 

He registers the next few words slowly, rising to get back his simplistic luggage for the short trip packed only with bare necessities. He remembers Elijah having balked at the single suitcase, baffled entirely since he had at least two with his laptop case making three bags to lug around the airports and station. It was a week trip and Hank only laughed at what Elijah had defined ‘absolutely necessary’ for a friendly visit. 

 

The bite of the cold winter air sends a chill down his spine despite the warm clothes, he breathes, and a plume of condensation appeared before being released to the air.

 

It’s funny how quick it takes for them to find her, her figure poised and just as elegant as he remembered her countenance to be - some new wrinkles, but nothing else marrs the simple grace and firm air that Amanda Stern could command. Elijah is the first to greet her, uncharacteristic hug he gives to his mentor that she receives with a smile. Hank can only offer a handshake, nod, but there’s only warm familiarity when she speaks.

 

“Not too tired I hope?”

 

“My legs are killing me.”

 

“I see the police force hasn’t though.”

 

They share a laugh, hailing a taxi down and fitting their bags in, small talk underway even as they fit into the car.

 

“So, kids huh?” He doesn’t exactly know how to bring up the albeit awkward topic.

 

“Two boys, yes.”

 

“Why’d you suddenly decide to?”

 

Her response tags Hank as a little uncharacteristic, the way her lips tighten, sensitive topic perhaps?

 

“They were in … unfortunate circumstance.”

 

Silence falls them, now covered by the low hum of radio as Hank coughs, intending to shift the direction of the conversation.

 

“Uh … what’re they’re names?”

 

“Connor is the oldest, 16, and a rascal I expect him to be. Caden is 15, a little more quiet but he’s just as much of a troublemaker as his brother.” Her reply is warmer this time, soft smile tendering her features and Hank can almost immediately tell she loves them as her own. She begins telling them stories of the boys, from the time Connor decided to climb the roof and Caden joining him ( _solely_ , she quips, because they didn’t want to eat **celery** for lunch) - to the other time she found the both of them _fighting_ over a game of chess that had ended in a draw that neither were happy about.

 

“Chess? Wow, I thought little boys liked toy figures and mud.” Elijah speaks this time, having been quiet for awhile to listen in.

 

“As if you’re one to speak Elijah, you told me you hated all those, and in your words, ' _unnecessary distractions_ '.” Amanda replys smoothly, smile gracing features, already like a parent chastising her child.

 

“Well I thought they were  _ normal _ little boys.”

 

“Oh, far from it.”

 

They share a brief exchange in the taxi, awhile before they neared the estate and Hank is almost _floored_ by what he sees.

 

It’s not a house.

 

It’s a  _ mansion _ .

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“Watch your language Hank, especially around my boys, they don’t need that kind of vocabulary.” Amanda is quick to titter, vaguely disapproving but Hank is still too busy gawking at the place.

 

Hank wondered how in the hell was Amanda Stern, calm, polite, authoritative woman who only wore simple whites with the occasional dash of colour - able to hide away an entirely separate lifestyle from the simple Detroit apartment he’d visited sometimes with Elijah.

 

And of all things - a  _ butler _ comes down to greet them, bowing when Amanda exits the car. The man promptly pays the cab driver and takes their luggage, all with a practiced ease that has Hank what other surprises the woman had.

 

“Right on time for dinner, I hope the both of you are hungry, I’ll get my boys and Antoine will show you to the dining room.”

 

She walks away before Hank can ask anything else, Elijah is all the more accommodating as they enter the downright exuberant mansion with their coats taken off by maids, politely bowing to them before moving. He feels a little out of place, following the strides of the butler as he’s led into an equally opulent dining room. Fitted with antique chandeliers, the long table having been set for five and servers already trotting in to plate the food. He’s offered wine, and Hank only too gladly takes it if it meant he could dampen his hypersensitivity to the entirely new area.

 

It doesn’t take long before Amanda arrives with two extra sets of footsteps, the first thing he notices is the uncanny resemblance between the two - if he didn’t know he’d have guessed they were twins with their neated brown tufts of hair - though the slight differences do set them apart. 

 

“This is Connor.” Her arm rests on her oldest first, he answers with a brilliant smile; single palm forward to receive a handshake. “Nice to meet you!” Unaccented voice, Hank notes, but brown eyes shine with mischief reminding Hank of the teens that had visited their precinct for an educational session with the police department - he also notes the intelligence behind them, a certain level of inquisitivity that no doubt Amanda had fostered since young, set in eyes that offer a simple innocent tilt of his head when the detective finds himself staring too long. 

 

“And this is Caden.” The younger has steel grey eyes, a sharp difference to the older one’s warm chocolate, a little taller than his brother and Hank notes the slightly broader shoulders and more filled form. Confidence exuberates from the young man, another difference to Connor’s more casual air. “Hello.” Hank is reminded of a male version of Amanda as he takes each of the hands in a firm shake. The stark difference was there, yet it didn’t seem to stop the clear bond the two had with each other as they made their way to the dinner table. The younger only a couple steps back from the older.

 

Dinner was simplistic yet interesting to say the least,  _ coq au vin _ , a delightful braised chicken over sliced and pan fried potatos - the rich flavours bursting in his mouth and he’s almost saddened at having to admit there was something that tasted better than Chicken Feed burgers. The adults were poured wine, expensive, if the aroma was anything to go by. The boys settled for water, quietly eating away as the three shared stories between them. Hank wanted to joke,  _ this _ was Amanda’s version of trouble-making?

 

“Tell me Connor, Caden, what do you two do around here for fun?”

 

“Well Mister Anderson, mother provides us with plenty of books in the library and games to play. Sometimes we roam outside and we’re allowed to visit the market with the maids.” The older one smiles in reply, a pleasant personality whilst the younger picks at his food.

 

“And you Caden?”

 

“I just follow Con.” The reply comes a little brusque, without hesitation.

 

“I’m sorry Mister Anderson, Caden is a little shy when it comes to guests.” The older is quick to cover, seeming almost embarrassed by his younger brother’s blunt reply.

 

Somehow, Hank doubts that. Being an investigator allowed him certain insights into people and how they acted; replying firmly with only mild inattentiveness only indicated an attitude of disinterest rather than simple shyness. He watches the older brother tug onto the younger, a hushed exchange passes between them that ends with the younger brother’s eyebrows furrowing - but otherwise attention now rapt to their guests. He can only guess what they were whispering about.

 

“How do you get to school so far out?”

 

Elijah asks this time, and the younger brother voluntarily speaks.

 

“Mother has a tutor come in from Monday to Saturday. We learn our classes from him.”

 

“Homeschool huh, what are the plans for the future?” 

 

Amanda only returns a serene smile, now at least he knows where Connor learned how to smile like  _ that _ . 

 

“I’m planning on taking them to Detroit.”

 

There’s a quiet that blankets over them, between Hank staring, Amanda smiling, Elijah only giving occasional glances up and the boys minding their food he doesn’t exactly know how to respond to that statement.

 

“That’s … sudden.”

 

“I thought a change in scenery would be good, and the boys need to experience a different life outside of these walls.”

 

“But … _Detroit_?” He’s a little incredulous, of all the grand places USA could offer - Amanda wanted to return back to the Motor City? As far as he knew, all of them held French citizenships and could benefit a little more from the perks of actually being a citizen of a country that most Americans could only  _ dream _ of going to (and didn’t the state cover most of the university fees? It didn’t seem right to pass up on that offer).

 

But he’s not going against her, he’d never dreamed of that.

 

“Well, Colbridge offered an interesting proposal to come back, and I couldn’t refuse.”

 

“I’m scared to know what it is.”

 

“Oh you’ll know soon enough, but for the next week I want you both to enjoy yourself here. I’m sure Connor and Caden are bursting with questions since we never get any guests, and they’re equally excited to be visiting America for the first time.”

 

Hank only returns with a weak smile, somehow he gets the nagging feeling he would’ve preferred staying back at the precinct and dealing with Gavin than anything Amanda had to offer.

 

Dinner ends quietly enough, returning back to small talk eases his grated nerves, the boys are the first to leave - their schedule and bedtime a strict thing that Amanda regulates for their sake. He’s admittedly impressed, despite how overbearing Amanda could be the boys take it cheekily, wishing her and the two guests a quiet goodnight before disappearing into the corridors.

 

“What’s their IQ?” Is the first thing that comes out of Elijah’s mouth after they left.

 

“142, for the both of them.” Her answer is bemused, watching Elijah’s eyebrows raise as Hank gives a low whistle. Normal people were on the range of 100, these two boys would be entering the level of greats.

 

“Already on the genius threshold huh? They haven’t started building AI’s yet I hope? I’d get jealous.”

 

“Nothing of the sort, I’ve let them experience nearly everything but they haven’t found anything that particularly interests them yet.”

 

“They’re good kids though, if you think those are the faces of troublemakers you should’ve seen _me_ when I was 16.”

 

They share a laugh, the air has gotten lighter, he misses these times, when the three of them could share a joke over food and alcohol. Between the filling food, being jet lagged and talking, Hank is only then very aware of how tired he feels. He suppresses a yawn that doesn’t go unnoticed, a sheepish smile and Amanda ushers them to follow her to their rooms.

 

The mansion is as big as it looked, carpeted red floors with the walls in deep brown gave a sense of regal presence to the hallways decorated with smaller glass lights and paintings that hug. He’s counted the number of doors they’ve passed before they reach the guest wing, he wants to emphasise and entire  _ guest wing _ , and he’s once again thrown by the size of a ‘ _simple_ ’ guest bedroom. The four poster king sized bed stood off to the middle, clearly intended as a room for two, the drapes the same as the carpet - a deep maroon, the walls painted surprisingly in creme with the silk sheets to match, a simple mirror and desk to a side and a door that Hank guessed led off to the bathroom. He gives a goodnight to Amanda and Elijah and Elijah’s led not only a door down to what, he guessed, would be the same sight.

 

He notes his own suitcase was already brought in, though still a little intimidated by the sheer size of the room that could probably encompass his entire apartment. He’s almost tempted to run out and ask if he could just sleep on the  _ couch _ or something if it meant he didn’t feel like he was imposing onto some kind of foreign land.

 

Awkwardly he walks over to the bed, letting hand run over the feel of the smooth sheets, noting the thick cover underneath as well as a small remote on the underside he had to guess was for the bed heater. Not a second later does he flop himself onto the bed, the only thing removed were his shoes and socks but everything else maintained as he got under the covers of the quickly warming heating mattress.

 

Sleep embraces him like an old welcoming friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Has it been 23948203492034982039480324 years since I last wrong anything? YOU BETCHA!
> 
> And now I've fallen into DBH hell and I can't get up.
> 
> I have no idea how to continue this, so if you have some props hmu, I'll get you a kiss and cake as thanks.
> 
> Note: hank isn't as old you think and elijah isn't as much of an asshole as your think.
> 
> If i get anything wrong just??? smack me asjnfakjndk
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS TO MAKE ME SMILE PLS///////////////////////////////////


End file.
